


Love Of A Mother

by KyeAbove, Ohaymikoto



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [10]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohaymikoto/pseuds/Ohaymikoto
Summary: October 11th, 1912. New York City, New York. Agony:ConsumingHer son deserved a better life.





	Love Of A Mother

**Author's Note:**

> The baby in this story is actually a very familiar character in this series, although his mom gave him a different name then the one he choses for himself later.

~October 11th, 1912~

* * *

It was a dark, but peaceful night. Victoria just wished she could be as calm as the night around her.  
  
Victoria Evans felt her heart cracking with every step she took along the street. The usual soreness of her body and the ache between her legs was nothing compared to the pain in her heart. Many times had she tried to turn back and abandon her intentions, but one look down always steeled her resolve. This was for his future.  
  
In her young arms slept her seven month old son, wrapped in a warm blanket. He was completely innocent to everything around him. Victoria would take long looks at him from time to time as she slowly navigated her way to her desired location. She wanted to memorize every last detail, knowing soon he would be gone from her dwindling protection.  
  
She loved her son so much. His happy smiles brought her waves of comfort on the worst days and his awe at even the smallest things in the world brought her to laughter. He was her life and soul.  
  
Her little light in the dark.  
  
But for as much as she loved him, she couldn't provide a safe and stable upbringing for him. Her profession was one of many risks and every day could be her last. She couldn't leave her son orphaned like that without anyone to care for him. Even if she knew who among all the men was his father, she wouldn't dare let any of those men lay a even a touch on him. But she knew he could get a better future if she gave him up.  
  
But such a thing felt almost impossible and he weighed heavily in her arms. The weight of her love and happiness for him mixed with her sorrow.  
  
She felt him shift around in her arms and to her horror saw his baby blue eyes staring up at her so innocently. He must've woken up during her internal musings.  
  
"Can't sleep anymore?" She asked the infant in a soft voice. He was yet too young to speak any proper words to her, so all she got in response was a bout of baby gibberish. So innocent and unknowing of what was to come.  
  
"It is a little chilly so I can see why." She went on. Speaking to him was easy since he only listened, and didn't understand much of what she said. It helped especially when she needed to pour out all of her despair and sorrow. He was a good listener.  
  
"But we'll soon be there, it's warm there."

She wished it didn't have to be this way, if only she could get a more honest and safer job then she could keep her son. But alas, such thoughts were only wishful thinking and would forever stay that way. Only in fantasy would the world be that kind.  
  
She turned around the final corner and saw the building standing there. It was welcoming her to approach. The orphanage stood secure. She felt the tempo of her heart kick up like a war drum and a deep chill to invade the marrow of her bones. This was it. This was the end.  
  
She wanted to cry but kept the teare inside. She would not cry until her son was taken into the warmth of the orphanage. She would not cry until he was forever out of her reach and in the arms of kind strangers. She had observed the orphanage for the last week and a half when she could. The people working there looked kind and the orphans looked happy.  
  
"See that building there? That's going to be your new home." Saying it out loud made a heavy lump form in her throat, and fighting the tears grew a harder task. She moved from her spot and with steps as heavy as lead, she moved towards the front door. Her son babbled on innocently, and Victoria prayed to God that she could be granted the strength needed to give up her baby boy.  
  
The doorstep of the orphanage drew nearer and her tears equally so. Soon she would never hold her son again. He could be adopted and be held by a new set of parents better suited to raise him. Or he'd be raised up good by those who took care of the kids. This was for his happiness. For his future. For him.   
  
Her chanted mantra grew louder in her mind, like an orchestra playing with the grandest vigor. She kept chanting.  
  
"You'll make friends there, you'll be adopted and loved..." She was in front of the top doorstep now, the point of no return. She shook like a fallen leaf as she gently lowered her son onto the doorstep. His expression of confusion of being put on cold stone cut deeper than any knife could. He was already wondering why his mother was leaving him, despite not yet being fully aware of the true situation.  
  
She remained vigilant in keeping the tears at bay. She had some parting words for her son.  
  
"I know you'll not remember any of this. You won't remember my face or voice. You will doubt my love for you and might even grow resentful towards me for leaving you here. I will bear that." The thought of her son hating her made her heart ache more than it already did, but she'd understand if he did.  
  
"It might feel like an empty promise with meaningless words but I still promise. I promise that once I get an honest job, with a steady income I will come back for you. Or when I'm old enough I'll marry a nice man and tell him about you and hope he wants you as a son. I will try my best to make this happen as fast as possible, so we hopefully won't be apart for too long." It felt like a worthless spark of hope, but she still clung to that. Even if it was just fantasy she could still try. For her son she would try.  
  
"So until then, know that I love you more than I love myself, and please never forget this tune." Despite how much she shook and was on the verge of tears, Victoria still whistled the tune she'd whistled for her son since he'd still been inside of her. He recognized it still, and she hoped he'd always remember it in some way.  
  
"That's all I can give you...the chance at a better life and that whistle." She never took her eyes off of her son as she reached over and finally raised her hand  and pounded at the front door. She waited in silence until she heard a set of heavy footsteps approaching. She leaned down to give her son a quick kiss on the forehead, and then she was running to hide.  
  
She hid close by and waited for someone to open the door. Her heart broke in thousands of pieces as she heard her son start to cry for her to come back. His baby gibberish tore through her like razor blades. But the one thing that broke her completely was the clearest thing her son had managed to say.  
  
"Ma! Ma!!"

His first word, and it was crying for his mother who'd left him. She felt her knees grow weak at this and she slid down to a sitting position.  
  
Her son continued to cry for her to come back for what felt like years until the door to the orphanage finally opened. Out stepped the director himself and he immediately scooped up her crying baby into his arms.  
  
"Ma! Ma!!"

The director rocked him back and forth in a soothing motion until his cries for his mother subsided into sniffles. Victoria watched from her hiding place as the director looked around for a brief bit before stepping back into the warmth of the orphanage's walls and taking her son with him.   
  
It was done, he was gone. Finally the tears could come and she cried for her son.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Richard."

**Author's Note:**

> That's bound to cause some abandonment issues that last even into adulthood.


End file.
